tucsonchangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogre
<--- back to Seemings Description Most folklore traditions have stories of trolls, hags, giants and flesh-eaters, and the changeling Ogres more often than not reflect those. Their tragedy is often that as they try to escape the violence that made them, they perpetrate it. Whatever place an Ogre finds in the world, she’ll find that the only way to rise above the brutality that made her what she is to accept it and use it. Of course, there’s a fine line between accepting something and embracing it, a line too many Ogres cross. The Ogres who make it back through the Hedge have to be, more than any other changeling, exceptional people. Not that the Fae are necessarily picky in who they choose to abuse and brutalize: rather, the Ogres are those who managed to survive without being eaten, crippled, or beaten to death and to avoid becoming so much like the monsters that took them that they wouldn’t want to leave. They don’t have to be particularly smart or cunning, but they are the kind of people who know their own mind. Most Ogres have an in-born streak of stubbornness that makes them faithful (if sometimes annoying) companions and terrible enemies. Appearance Ogres are always brutish in some way. Some have bestial features (and a few might even be confused with Beasts at first), and many are tall and broad, although by no means all; there are several short Ogres and almost as many skinny ones. Contracts Ogres gain an affinity with the Stone Contracts, granting them potent strength and a measure of hardiness. Kiths :*''Bloodbrute'': Pit fighters and gladiators, adept at improvised weaponry. :*''Corpsegrinder'': Eaters of dead flesh. :*''Cyclopean'': The Cyclopeans are like the ancient hunters and herdsmen of legend who sought men for their cooking pots: changelings who resembles Cyclops of Orchaic Greece, the one-legged Fachan of Scots legend, the three-eyed oni of Japan, the elephant-eared rakshas of India or the wind-borne footless Wendigo of North America. Although many are crippled in some way, they have profound senses to make up for it. :*''Farwalker'': Changelings who resembles the abominable men of mystery, the possibly savage hairy creatures of the wilds whose existence straddles the divide between folklore and cryptozoology: the Sasquatch, the yeti, the Russian Alma, the Australian yowie and dozens of other wild men. :*''Gargantuan:'' Captures by giants, these changelings had to grow to a greater stature, perhaps being stretched on racks or forced to drink noxious potions. As humans, they appear less freakish. :*''Gristlegrinder'': Man-eaters and gluttons, taking their cue from the English Black Annis, Scottish Red-Caps, or the Rakshas of India, but also sometimes resembling more modern Ogres, such as he masked unstoppable lunatics of slash-and-stalk horror movies. :*''Render'': Changelings who destroy things with their terrible strength. :*Stonebones: Changelings who resemble the rocky giants of folklore, Nordic trolls, Native American mountain spirits and the like. :*''Water-Dweller'': Changelings who resemble the legendary water-demons of many cultures, from life-demanding river spirits through to the trolls of coastal caves and under-bridge shadows. :*''Witchtooth:'' Old hags of legend. See Also For a List of Ogres see Ogre. Category:Seeming